Meeting Again
by Darling Dancer
Summary: It's been years since Sakura's seen Syaoron. She goes for a walk through Penguin Park once more to refresh her memory. But does it refresh too much for her own good? Please Read!


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.... CLAMP does.... *whines*  
  
Thanks to: Becky for getting me started on my writing!  
  
*-*Now the story!*-*  
  
I sat near the slide that we used to visit so often. The penguin slide which was the site of many of my battles against the cards. He had made sure we beat the card no matter what. That night it was windy. Six years after he promised me that he'd stay true to me and never leave me. Well Syoaron, you did.  
  
I'm not sure how I managed. I continued to walk through the park each step brought back another memory.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Gah! I'm short!" he remarked with surprise, "And I'm a stuffed toy!"  
  
"HEH, now you know what it feels like to be me!" Kero said smartly.  
  
"What card is this Li?" I asked in a panic.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
I laughed, that day was funny. The switch card had done that to them. I remember that day so clearly. But my memories of the past are fading slowly as his image does so too. "Why does it have to be this way?" I yelled to the thick night air.  
  
"Why does what have to be this way Sakura?" I heard the voice ask me.  
  
"Why does Li have to leave me hanging?" I whimpered.  
  
"He'll be back Sakura." Touya, he was so sweet and protective. I remember how mad he used to get at Syoaron. The he caught us outside in the rain. He told us off quite well.  
  
"Thank you for everything Touya."  
  
"Not a problem kaijuu." He smirked as I stomped on his toe once again. He walked off in the distance, the fog enveloping him as he walked farther away.  
  
"Goodbye," I said softly to myself once again as I turned to sit on the penguin slide. I looked up as I sensed an aura. But the tension fell and my hopes failed me again.  
  
"Didn't I tell you?" a voice spoke out to me. I closed my eyes, my shoulder length brown hair flying in my face.  
  
"Tell me what and who are you?" I yelled loudly.  
  
I sensed the aura again, and it was stronger than before. That green aura that had kept me safe when I was insecure of the card I was about to capture.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
A young Sakura Kinomoto walked out on the top of a roof. Her skin pale and colorless and her emerald eyes were filled with determination. She looked around with the warm down comforter wrapped around her.  
  
"SAKURA!" a boy's voice yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
She had passed out earlier that day she had come down with the flu. But that would never stop her from capturing that card. Li Syoaron "flew" up to her with the 'I hate you but I'm doing this for our own good' look.  
  
"You shouldn't be out here Sakura. You should be asleep in bed."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"Syoaron?" I asked into the foggy distance.  
  
"Sakura, didn't I tell you I'd be back?" I smiled as I just realized who it was.  
  
He had wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I felt that security that I hadn't felt in 6 years. It was Syoaron's ability to make me feel that way. "So who's your girlfriend?" I asked breaking the silence.  
  
But it had turned out I didn't. "You do have one. Right?" I continued.  
  
"Yes I do Sakura." My heart plummeted to my stomach at that moment. He had broken his promise to me. How could he?  
  
"What's her name and what does she look like?" I asked.  
  
He smiled a rare smile. "She's beautiful," he began. "She's got beautiful green eyes..." he paused. Emerald meets Amber.  
  
"She's one of the more dense people I know, she's got an amazing sense of humor and she loved to capture pieces of paper with a wand." I laughed.  
  
"Why are you laughing Kinomoto?" I stopped. He never called me Kinomoto unless he was really upset with me.  
  
"I don't know. She just seems a little bit funny." I said softly.  
  
"Oh but Sakura, she IS funny. But the best part about it is-" he paused and held the moment. Heavy breathing was heard, the heavy breathing of a young girl who was anxious to find out what the best part was.  
  
"The best part is she's standing right in front of me." I smiled, amber met emerald again and we kissed.  
  
After the moment of sheer bliss passed I backed up. "I'm DENSE?" He laughed and we walked off with one hand in another. 


End file.
